moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Vi
Lieutenant Vi Arabel (in game, Vî, special character alt code 0238), her first name pronounced to rhyme with "she", is an officer and war hero of the Argent Crusade. She was given the nickname "Scourgebane" for her excellent work against the Lich King. Biography Vi was born and raised in Quel'thalas to two magistrate parents who had dreams of their only daughter following in their footsteps. It came as quite a disappointment to them when she took faster to a sword than she ever did to the arcane. She was quite a tomboy growing up, always roughhousing with the other children, in a perpetual state of trouble of some form, but remaining a sincere, nice child who was well-raised and intelligent. When the Scourge tore through Silvermoon, she was the only member of her family to survive. In their memory, she took up the path of the paladin, swearing vengeance on the Lich King for what he had done to her family and country. She excelled quickly under the tutelage of the Blood Knights, but eventually saw them for what they really were: corrupt. She left them long before they captured M'uru and went to finish her training with the Argent Dawn in the Plaguelands. It was with them that she truly found her place. She fit in so well and became so adept at her work that she found herself rising quickly through the ranks, leading charges into Stratholme and assisting in the deaths of some of the most powerful Scourge leaders. Upon her promotion to Lieutenant, she was known as Scourgebane, and had acquired a respectable reputation. Eventually she went out to work in Northrend, with the newly formed Argent Crusade. For several months, everything went well. Just as they were making the final press into Icecrown Citadel, Vi was captured and held as a prisoner of war. Seven long months passed, where she was viciously tortured for inside information to the Crusade, and for seven months, she held her tongue. But the torture did eventually break her down, and when her torturer promised death, death seemed a relief. She told them everything they wanted to know, and she was killed -- or so they thought. They made attempts to raise her as a Death Knight, but failed. They assumed it was because some vestige of the Light persisted in her body after death, while in reality it was simply because she was not dead -- just in a deathlike coma. Her body was discarded, and eventually found by an Argent priest. She woke up from the coma several months later and was given a commendation of honor, despite her objections and the fact that she felt she did not deserve it. Personality Vi is generally patient, if not a bit rough around the edges. She gives kindness where kindness is due, but has very little patience for Blood Knights and Death Knights. She has also lost a great deal of respect for her fellow Sin'dorei over the years, preferring the company of "old Horde" -- Trolls, Tauren and Orcs. She is very much a battle-hardened warrior. While she is not violent, she does feel most at home when out on the fields, fighting. Appearance Vi has the look of someone who was once incredibly beautiful, but has since been indelibly scarred by battle. Her most noticeable mark is a large, ugly white scar that starts above her right eyebrow and goes down vertically to the cheekbone. The eye, while still there, is pure white and blind; she usually covers it with an eyepatch. She has a number of other scars -- though none so apparent as the one over her eye -- crisscrossing her chest, face and neck. Her body is light and toned, with slender, unobtrusive muscles beneath her plate armor. Her skin is sunkissed and her hair is black, and always held away from her face in an easy-to-manage bun. She is almost never seen out of her armor and without her massive truesilver broadsword, Thaeras. Recent History Vi has discovered that she is pregnant with her husband's twins, much to her disdain and anguish. She is not looking forward to carrying two half-Troll children for nine months. Her husband Azrol is subjected to frequent pummelings for not controlling his sperm well enough. Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Paladin Category:Horde Paladin